Behavioral Shift
by KandyKitten
Summary: Morgan has a strange habit. Reid doensn't get it, but as time goes by, he might not even mind it. And maybe, he might even figure it out...


Hello, my dear readers!

I've been re-watching some older episodes of Criminal Minds and while I was chuckling bout how adorably young Reid looked back in Season one, this idea just popped into my head, so I decided to turn it into a row of little, loosely connected stories.

It started as just a finger exercise, really, but I hope you still enjoy!

Lots of Love,

KandyKitten

Discl.: Criminal MInds is not mine. I just use the guys a little.

* * *

The first time it happened, Reid had only officially been on the team for three months and he was absolutely not ready.

They had just solved the ninth case he was officially working on and it had been quite a success. There had been only one victim since their arrival and they were already able to fly back on day two. In fact, when the jet's wheels touched ground in DC, it was still six and Gideon had suggested they should take dinner together instead of returning to the Bureau.

Even after knowing them for almost a year now, being crowded by three self-confident alpha males still made Reid uneasy, but after some time, he was starting to relax a little.

After some time, Hotch and Gideon had started to amuse the two younger man with stories of 'the good old time', back when Hotch had been a Rookie and even though his laughs still were a little timid, Reid was honestly enjoying the evening.

And then…well, he wasn't sure.

He didn't understand what had happened. Gideon had ordered a bottle of white wine and poured all of them a drink...and Reid, who, as a boy genius, had learned to tell the signs, noticed Morgan becoming tense.

Not angry yet. Just…tense.

He could feel Morgan watching him closely – too closely. The man's usually easy, wide smile lost a little of its brightness, his grip around the glass tightened a notch.

Under the scrutinizing gaze, Reid felt himself getting nervous. His fingers fiddled with his serviette, his eyes flickering over to his co-worker every now and then, trying to understand what had aggravated him.

He didn't find an answer.

Reid took a small sip of the wine, feeling a little embarrassed about being proud that his fingers barely shook.

Next to him, Morgan's eyes raked over him again, then the older man finally turned away to look back at Gideon, who had lapsed into a story about him and his former partner, Ryan, getting sent to the wrong part of the city by some incompetent officer who had misunderstood his orders.

Still nervous. Reid drank a little more than usual and almost managed to convince himself that he had imagined the whole thing when Gideon tried to pour him a second glass.

He was almost to insecure to decline, but still, he stammered: "I…I don't know if that's…I, I have to, to drive back..."

Hotch and Gideon both smiled at that, the elder looking as if he would have patted his arm, hadn't Reid been averting touches. "Don't worry about it. If you really don't feel like driving, I can take you."

Reid smiled nervously. "Y-you, you really don't have to…"

"Don't worry about it," Gideon repeated and re-filled his glass.

Next to him, Morgan stiffened, muscles at his arms bulging slightly. The man was the only one still nursing his first glass, but now he downed half the remains in one gulp. Reid could see his knuckles paling slightly.

Holding the glass a little tighter to hide the slight tremor of his hands, he averted his eyes and tried to focus on the conversation instead.

If he ignored Morgan, the evening actually was nice.

He ended up drinking the second glass and another half one later and when they finally got back to the BAU headquarters, way past quitting hours, he really didn't feel like driving anymore.

He wasn't drunk, not even tipsy, but his coordination wasn't best even when completely awake and sober, so he really didn't want to take the risk…and, talkative as he was, he said so, what gained him the grins of his teammates.

"As I said, I can…," Gideon started, reaching out to lead him over to his car…and then, suddenly, Morgan was practically wedging himself between them.

"I can drive you," he said, but it didn't sound like an offer at all. "Your place is on my way anyway, would be no trouble."

Now it was Reid's time to stiffen. He could feel Morgan's impressive muscles tensing as the man's arm brushed against his. He let his eyes flutter over his face, then over to Hotch and Gideon.

He could almost hear the unspoken conversation between them. Just as he could hear the unspoken result: _They need to learn being alone with each other someday anyway, so why not start now? It might help Reid relaxing around Morgan._

"Fine by me," Gideon said. He sent Reid an encouraging smile. "See you two tomorrow then." Hotch raised his hand in goodbye and the men walked over to their cars, leaving Reid alone with Morgan.

The dark agent turned to him. "Well, let's go, kid"

He almost declined the offer, but he didn't find the courage to speak up. Reid knew his co-worker wouldn't force him into the car physically. Knowing that he was perfectly able to was enough to tie his tongue.

Morgan's hand was already on his back, ushering him forward, towards a black SUV with surprising gentleness and unsurprising strength. He even opened the door for him, what would have been fine, had it not been for Morgan's presence looming over him, allowing no backing out.

The words "Thanks but I can just take the subways" were still on his tongue when Morgan started the engine.

His fingers nervously closed around the seatbelt crossing his chest, but Morgan seemed much calmer now that they were alone. The tenseness he had noticed all evening seemed to seep out of his muscles, his easy smile came back.

"That was impressive work today, kid," he said.

"E-excuse me?" Compliments coming from someone like Morgan…he just wasn't used to it.

"You getting it was about the memorial sites. That was really good profiling."

"Uh…thanks…" he stammered, feeling his cheeks getting red. He wasn't good at handling compliments at all. Morgan chuckled softly at the sight and focused back on the street.

Looking back, it had been the first time, maybe the most important time that Morgan had displayed this strange - jealous? protective? - behavior and it actually did help Reid trusting Morgan just a little bit more.

Also, when Morgan let him out right in front of his doorstep, it was the first time the man did not only say "Goodnight, kid," but also spoke the words Reid would always kind of associate with him: "You know you can always talk to me right?"

It took him long to realize those words were honest and even longer to accept the offer, but it was the first step towards the best friendship he ever had.

Still, back then, they finished the drive in silence and until they stopped, Reid's fingers never let go of the safety belt.

* * *

Welcome to the end of part one!

As I said, just a ficlet that might lead to a complex of stories 'bout Morgan's behavior towards Reid, if anybody's interested.

I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and constructive critic are always appreciated!

Lots of Love,

KandyKitten


End file.
